


In The Band

by peterickswhore



Series: Poly FOB [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: A little manipulative at times but we support it anyway, Angst, Band Fic, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Cockblocking, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Smut, Teenagers, They kinda end up sharing Patrick I guess, Threesome but not really threesome, pete's kind of a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 17:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterickswhore/pseuds/peterickswhore
Summary: Pete and Joe both desperately want Patrick to be in a band with them but they both also want to get their tongue in his mouth and use that to their advantage





	In The Band

Patrick whimpers and opens his mouth as Joe bites his bottom lip and slips his hands into the blond boy's back pockets. The two teenagers have been making out on the couch for the last half hour and Patrick's dizzy with lust. He's never kissed someone for so long or had it be so intense but it feels amazing. He knows Joe's done stuff with girls but neither of them have done something like this with a guy before.

Patrick met Joe in a book store a couple of months ago and they've been good friends ever since. The blond boy's had a crush on Joe for a while and from the looks Joe's given him he knows Joe feels the same.

Today they were at Joe's house working on music when Joe told him about a band him and Pete Wentz were trying. Pete Wentz is a local legend and Patrick's met him a couple of times but being in a band with him seems amazing.

After Joe told him about it he said he'd love for Patrick to be in the band with them which made Patrick feel great. The blond boy was ready to do backflips but Joe stuttered out that if Patrick made out with him he'd get into the band. From the way Joe had praised his music Patrick knew it was just an excuse to get to kiss him. The chance to make out with Joe and get to be in a band was too good an opportunity to refuse though.

Joe's only a few months younger than Patrick but he has no subtlety which Patrick really likes. If he likes something or wants something its obvious which makes it easy for Patrick to know if he's doing something right.

Now Joe's hands are massaging Patrick's ass and pulling him close. His tongue twirls around the blond boys and even though he obviously has more experience, its wet and messy. They're both teenagers so they kind of suck at this but it's fun to get to do this with someone.

Just when Joe slips a hand into Patrick's pants the front door to Joe's house slams open and Pete Wentz struts in. He laughs when he sees Patrick perched on Joe's lap and leans against the door frame "What are you sluts up to?"

When Joe sees Pete he goes tense under Patrick and doesn't say anything so Patrick sighs and looks at the older boy "What does it look like we're doing?" "Being little whores" "What do you want Pete?" "I want to know what you're up to, why you making out with Trohman?" "Because he's hot and I like him, what's it to you?"

Patrick's getting pretty pissed but Joe wraps an arm around his chubby waist and strokes his hair "Fuck off Pete" "Why should I? I wanna know what you're doing" "I told him if he made out with me I'd let him in the band, fuck off asshole"

Pete smirks and walks over to wrap an arm around Patrick's waist "What makes you think you can invite someone into my band without permission? You're not the one he needs to slut himself out to" "Don't be a fucking dick Pete, he ca-" "Shut the fuck up, go get some coffee and come back in a couple of hours"

Joe and Pete glare at each other for a minute before Pete yanks Patrick off the curly haired boys lap "Get out Trohman, don't make me fucking say it again"

Even though he knows it's a terrible idea Joe stands up and looks at Patrick sympathetically "Don't let him push you around Ricky, he acts like a dick but he's a wimp" "I'm sorry Joe" "It's ok, I'm sorry"

Joe quickly runs out and leaves Patrick alone with Pete holding him tight. Even when the door slams Pete doesn't let the blond boy go and holds him close as he presses his lips to Patrick's ear.

"Pete what are you doing?" "Don't you want to be in the band?" "I do, Joe said-" "I don't give a shit what Joe said, he lied, you can't get in the band by making out with him" "I..." "If you suck my dick I'll let you in though"

Pete finally lets the younger boy go and sits on the couch with his legs spread watching Patrick. He picks up a can of beer from the floor and takes a big drink while Patrick stares at his feet, wishing Joe would come back.

Patrick hates how much of a dick Pete is but it seems like his only choice. Music is what he wants to do so maybe sucking Pete off isn't a big deal if he gets to be in the band.

"Pete?" "What?" "If I do this you'll let me be in the band right?" "I'll think about it" "No, you need to tell me that you will, you can't just change your mind" "I said I'll think about it, if you do well I might keep you around" "I want to fucking make music not be a slut that sucks your dick"

Even though Patrick's pissed off Pete seems totally calm and smiles at Patrick before taking another mouthful of beer. "Come here little Tricky" "Don't be a dick" "Come here, show me why I should let you in the band" "I thought Joe had told you about me" "He has, I want you in the band but you have to prove that you want it too"

He seems like he's telling the truth so Patrick walks over and doesn't fight when Pete pulls him his lap. Pete's hands run down Patrick's body and he slips his hands into Patrick's back pockets like Joe did.

Unlike when Joe did it it makes Patrick feel nervous but he doesn't hate it as much as he thought he would. Pete's hands are the perfect size to cup his ass and he's much gentler than the younger boy expected. Even when the blond boy ducks his head to kiss Pete the older boy gives him a gentle peck before kissing him properly.

Pete's being even gentler than Joe was so Patrick relaxes into the kiss and wraps his arms around Pete's neck. Pete kisses the shorter boy until Patrick pulls back to breathe and places a kiss on Pete's neck.

"Pete do you want me to do something?" "Do you want to do something?" "You've had the most rapid personality change I've ever seen" "Joe pisses me off a lot and I don't like the fact that he got you before me" "So do I have to suck you off?" "You don't have to but I think you should" "Am I in the band?" "Yeah I was fucking around before, just like Joe" "What?" "Joe lied before and said you could be in the band if you made out with him so I tried the same thing. You're so talented so we want you in the band anyway but we both wanted to get with you if we could"

Patrick whimpers and pulls back from Pete, ashamed he fell for it so easily. He liked kissing Joe and Pete but its embarrassing how young and dumb he acted.

"Tricky do you want to do anything?" "I feel stupid, you both played with me" "You're hot Trick, we were willing to take whatever chance we got to be with you" "Don't fuck with me like that again, if I do stuff with either of you I want it to be because I want to" "Ok, which one of us is going to be allowed to get with you again?" "I don't know, I haven't thought about it" "You know me and Joe shared a girl before, we could do that with you"

The idea of being passed around like property is embarrassing but when its Joe and Pete it sounds kind of sexy. "You want to use me as a toy?" "No we both want to be with you, we won't use you for anything and you're not a toy" "Do I have to?" "No of course not, you can choose one of us if you want but I'm willing to share"

Pete's eyes are so dark and he's looking at Patrick like he wants to devour him. His hands move out of Patrick's pockets and slip under the waistband of his jeans, squeezing his ass. No ones ever done that before so Patrick moans loudly and tries to find a coherent thought.

"What girl did you and Joe share?" "She was my girlfriend like a year ago. Joe had just turned 16 and he was always bitching about being a virgin so I said he could sleep with her. I wanted to see how slutty she was so I didn't tell her but she slept with Joe so I knew she was a cheater. We fucked around for a while but I got bored so I dumped her and Joe dumped her too because he just liked competing with me" "So she didn't know you knew?" "Nope" "Will it be like that if I do it?" "No because we're in the same band and I kinda wanna have a threesome" "Have you done it before?" "I've had two girls work on me but I've never done it with guys, think about it"

Patrick runs his hand through Pete's black hair and sighs "It's just weird because I'll be with two guys but neither of them will really want me" "We both want you, that's why we're offering this" "Joe doesn't even know" "But he'll agree if you ask, he wants you and he'll want to make you like him more than me" "So you're just doing this to beat each other?" "Kinda but if you just want me then I'd love it" "Would you two be with other people?" "That depends" "Depends on what?" "If I find someone I want to be with. Joe's a prude so he won't but I'm a whore, I'm sure you've noticed" "Don't sleep around, you have me and Joe so we're good enough" "You're so cute, I'll try but fucking someone after a show doesn't mean much, calm down little Tricky"

Pete's bored of talking now so he squeezes Patrick's ass again to shut him up. Once Patrick stops talking Pete reaches down to unzip the blond boys pants and shove a hand in to grab his dick.

The only person who's ever touched Patrick's dick is himself so Pete's hand feels amazing. It's cramped in Patrick's jeans and the handjob isn't great but it makes Patrick moan and drop his head down on Pete's shoulder.

Pete only gives him a couple of strokes before pulling back and pushing at Patrick's hip. The shorter boy stands up and let's Pete flip them around so Patrick's on the couch and Pete can kneel between his legs.

The sight is amazing but Patrick has to put a hand on Pete's shoulder to stop him. "Pete is this all an act? Are you just trying to get in my pants?" "I'm definitely trying to get in your pants but it's all real" "You were a complete dick with Joe and now you're being nice" "Yeah because usually I can make people want to fuck me by being a dick but it wouldn't work with you. You're not a girl at a bar who I'll fuck and dump, I actually want you so I don't have to pretend to be an asshole. Me and Joe fuck around a lot, it's just a big pissing contest" "Yeah I've noticed, is it going to be like that for me? I don't want to be with two guys then get dumped by both of you as soon as one of you gets bored" "We won't do that silly, we both want you and you're an amazing musician so we need you"

While he talks he pulls Patrick's pants and boxers down to his knees and runs his thumb over the head of Patrick's dick. Patrick bucks his hips up at Pete and whimpers loudly which makes Pete laugh and wrap his lips around the head. He sucks at it until the younger boy whimpers and puts a hand on the back of Pete's neck "Come on Pete, suck me off"

Finally Pete takes the rest of Patrick's dick in his mouth bobbing his head and holding Patrick's hips down. He's done this a lot so he knows all the tricks to drive Patrick crazy.

No one's ever this to Patrick before and Pete's so experienced that it only takes 5 minutes before Patrick's coming. The older boy swallows it all then slides back up to kiss Patrick hard. The taste of come on the older boys mouth is kind of nice so Patrick kisses back happily until Pete pulls back.

He's been pulling away way too much so Patrick growls and grabs Pete's wrist "Get back here, I want to touch you" "I'm not going anywhere, just stand up for a second"

Rolling his eyes Patrick stands up and let's Pete lie down on the couch then moves towards him. As he goes to lie with Pete he knocks over Pete's can of beer and has to quickly drop to his knees. Joe will kill them for getting beer on his carpet but Pete pulls Patrick to his feet and the blond boy can't focus on anything but him.

Patrick straddles Pete's waist and ducks down to kiss the older boy while he works on Pete's pants. Luckily Pete's wearing looser jeans than usual because if Patrick had to get off Pete's normal skintight jeans he'd give up.

The blond boy feels ridiculous with his pants and boxers around his knees but Pete distracts him easily. The older boy pulls Patrick back into a kiss the second Patrick gets his dick out so the teenager wraps hand around Pete's dick.

It's mostly silent for the next few minutes except for Pete's soft moans as Patrick jerks Pete off. When he comes he bites down on Patrick's lip making the teenager yelp and pull away. Pete lies there with a dazed look, staring up at Patrick and running his thumb along his wrist so Patrick can't stay mad. His lip isn't bleeding so he easily forgives the older boy and cuddles up with him. 

Pete doesn't seem like the kind of person who'd be a cuddler but the way he holds Patrick close says otherwise. Patrick could tease him about it but Pete's mouth leisurely working over his collarbone is too nice.

By the time Joe gets back Patrick's almost asleep so he glares at the curly haired boy when he barrels in the door. Joe seems disappointed when he sees the two cuddling but Pete drags Patrick to his feet "We're stealing your bed Trohman, come join if you want".

Joe has a nice big bed so Pete and Patrick can easily fit and cuddle up again. They lie together, slowly kissing until Joe walks in and huffs "Don't you have a house Pete?" "Yeah but I can't do this at my parents house, I like it here" "Is he in the band?" "He was already in and you know it" "So are you dating now?" "Not really dating, it's not exclusive"

Pete seems so casual about the whole thing so Patrick kisses him hard to shut him up then looks over at Joe "Pete said you both want me and I like both of you so do you both wanna be with me?" "Really? You want that Trick?" "Yeah Joey, I wouldn't mind the idea" "So I can join you in bed?" "Yeah, come here"

With a smile Joe crawls over to wrap himself around Patrick's back and place one of his big hands over Patrick's heart. Pete raises his eye brow but rests his arm on the pillow so Patrick can lie his head on the older boys bicep. He's so comfy here with the two guys he cares about and he's glad that they both agreed to do this.

"Pete I want this to be exclusive" "But you're dating Joe as well, why can't I date other people?" "Because I want it to be the three of us, you can fuck around with Joe but no one else" "Joes no fun, I like pussy" "Either you agree to make this exclusive or I'll only date Joe, you can't sleep around" "Fine, you're lucky you're cute, you'll be getting a lot of booty calls though" "That's ok, I don't think I'll mind"

Pete chuckles softly and places a soft kiss on Patrick's lips "Let's do this then cutie, I can have so much fun with you" "Me and Joe are both virgins so you'll have to teach us, I'm sure you'll have fun with that" "Joe isn't a virgin, he just hasn't got it up the ass yet" "But I'm a virgin to everything" "I'll have fun with that" "But the real question is who gets to take my virginity?" "We'll have to fight to the death over it" "I can't wait"

Joe's laughing against his neck and Pete's trying to hold back his giggles so Patrick feels really good. It's a weird set up but he has a feeling the three of them will enjoy it, Patrick certainly will.


End file.
